immortal destiny
by SashaJade
Summary: Kaomge and Inuyasha die. WHAT? KAgome's a hanyou,the gang's immortal. better then it sounds, flames welcome inukag mirsan sessrin
1. death

I don't belong here what am I doing' Kagome thought to herself. If I left everyone would be happier… Inuyasha could be with Kikyo . Everyone would much better off but… I love all of my friends here I can't just leave them; I don't want Inuyasha to think I don't care about him.

I don't belong in this era but I don't fee like I belong in the future either, I can't go home because I don't have one anymore. Inuyasha doesn't love me and I don't feel right in my era it just wouldn't be the same. Kagome thought.

She picked up her bow and started walking toward the light shining in the forest of Inuyasha that she knew was the glow of Kikyo's soul stealers. When she arrived at her destination and saw Kikyo standing there in the forest alone looking so sad she felt she had made the right choice

'Now they can both be happy' she thought. "What do you want" Kikyo asked her in that tone of voice so cold it could freeze fire. "I want you to know you can have Inuyasha he doesn't want me, he loves you and I hope you're happy together" she said with a silent tear flowing down her cheek.

Kikyo was silent for a while before saying "that isn't all you've come for is it?" she asked in a slightly softer tone of voice. "no it isn't I wanted to give you back your soul" Kagome said before taking a arrow out of her quiver and slicing her wrists she looked up at Kikyo and smiled "take good care of him Kikyo, let him know I love him" she said as the cold chill of death surrounded her and she drifted away with that one tear still sliding down her cheek

Kikyo gasped in surprise as Kagome's soul escaped but did not return to her body. Just as she felt Kagome's aura disappear Inuyasha ran into the clearing. "Kikyo have you seen…" he trailed off as his eyes met the cold staring ones of his love. "Kagome" he whispered

" I am sorry Inuyasha" Kikyo said with a bit of a smile on her face " no Kikyo I'm sorry I wont go to hell with you nor can I avenge your death, I have somewhere I need to be and someone I need to be with" Inuyasha said solemnly and he took the same arrow used by Kagome and put it to his throat "goodbye" he said before opening the life giving vein and letting his blood spill onto the ground his last action was to kiss Kagome sweetly on the lips.


	2. immortal?

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha but I will one day mark me words!

A/N please read and review!

'I'm flying?' Kagome thought confusedly as she watched the scenery below her as she witnessed Kikyo and Inuyasha's last exchange of words and the arrow in Iunyasha's hand.

"Inuyasha don't" Kagome screamed but he didn't seem to hear her. She saw herself lieing on the ground as he leaned down and kissed her lips. She was still watching as Inuyasha's chest stopped moving and Kikyo shed a lonely tear before walking away.

'why did he do that?' she thought. Just as she finished the thought Inuyasha was next to her in the air above there bodies. "Kagome why?" he asked looking hurt and slightly afraid.

"you and Kikyo…I thought.." Kagome stuttered " I wanted you to be happy" she said at last. "Kagome I love you, and yes I did love Kikyo that might not ever go away completely but I love you more then I loved her. When I loved her as much as I could love anyone but…you accepted part of me that she never could" He said in a small voice 'please let her love me' he thought hopeful but ready for the impending heartbreak that never came.

Kagome had tears in her eyes and the lump in her throat made it impossible for her to speak and so she did the only thing she could think to do, she kissed him lightly on the lips. " I love you Inuyasha I always have and always will" she said with a smile.

A light came from above them and there stood a woman they both recognized Midoriko. " you two are not yet to die, it is not your time." she said. "why not" Inuyasha said stunned to silence (A/N yeah right like that'll happen) " you have a destiny to complete, you Inu-hanyou to protect the protector of the Jewel and Kagome is it's protector. your mission is not complete and so you cannot die. There has been much discussion as to just who will take your place when the two of you die and so the conclusion is that you simply will not die" Midoriko said as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"But I am going to wish to become a full demon" Inuyasha said rudely "if I do that then the jewel will not exist now will it" he said. "it will still exist for you will not make that wish as both of us well know. As well the jewel cannot be destroyed. It has become the very meaning of good verses evil and so it will always exist. You two and your friends are granted the gift of eternity if you will accept yourselves as the jewels guardians, Kagome that will mean making you a more powerful being, you are a miko but others are still more powerful then you, and so that is up to you" she finished

"I accept the responsibility if Inuyasha does but how will you make me more powerful?" Kagome asked "I will make you a Inu-hanyou, you cannot become a demon because they are evil and cannot stay human because they are all good so you as well as Inuyasha will be a balance of the two. Your friends the demon slayer the and the monk will stay as they are as they have all the power needed to help protect the jewel. As kitsune will grow to an age of 18 years before his mortality is taken away but he as well will stay the same"

"I'll do it" Inuyasha said simply. He turned to Kagome with a smile "we will be together always"

" I will take my leave of you know I can only maintain my form for so long." Midoriko said.

With a sound like a whisper of the wind she was gone and Kagome and Iunyasha found themselves where they had died. " was that a dream" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her with a bit of a smile "no Kagome it wasn't" he said.

It was her apperance he was paying attention to, her hair had grown now sported red streaks and two little red dog ears protruded from her head. Her eyes had turned from a deep chocolate brown to a fiery red. Her clothing had changed as well. She wore clothing made of the hair of the fire rat like Inuyasha's only hers was more femininely designed and was dyed a light blue.

"why what do I look like" she asked looking down at herself turning around to see a red and black tail. "oh it's so cute!" she sqealed as she grabbed it and started petting it. "Kagome I thikn we should uuhh…go back to camp now we've been gone all day" Inuyasha said and so he was right, night had already fallen in the clearing.

"ok but how do we explain this to everyone else?" she asked him worriedly. " I don't know but we need to figure this once everyone knows what's going on" Inuyasha answered. They got off of the ground and started walking in the direction of the village.

"I can smell everything Inuyasha how do you stand it!" Kagome asked still not used to her new senses and powers. " now you know why I don't like your era?" he said triumphantly. "oh my god my era how do I go to school like this!" she yelled.

"you wont be able to go back" he said "not to your school thingy anyways". "how am I supposed to tell my mom and grandpa about this, my mom wont really care all that much she just wants me to be happy but my grandpa might try to blame it on you" she said uneasily to Inuyasha.

"feh what can he do to me" Inuyasha said cockily. "well nothing I guess" she said they walked in silence until they got to the village " well here goes" Kagome said

I will not update till I get at least five reviews! I live for reviews so ya see the little button down there yeah press it and make my day! Flames welcome.


	3. gifts

A/N is anyone reading this? (see chapter 2 for disclaimer)

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the village followed by stares and whispered words from the villagers. "I can hear you ya know!" Kagome yelled fuming at the words of the villagers. "Calm down Kagome, they don't mean anything" Inuyasha said quietly.

Kagome realized that he had to deal with the same stares his whole life. She frowned a little and took his hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Inuyasha blushed furiously but didn't remove his hand from hers.

They reached Keade's hut and found Sango and Miroku inside both asleep on the floor Miroku's hand inching dangerously close to Sango's backside.

Inuyasha smiled evilly as he spotted Shippo asleep in Kagome's sleeping bag "hey runt wake up" he yelled scaring the kitsune out of his wits as he jumped a foot in the air.

"SIT" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha met his good friend, the ground. "What did ya do that for!" Inuyasha said from his crater. "you scared poor Shippo" Kagome said gesturing to the kitsune now hiding behind Kagome.

The noise had of course woken up all of the other inhabitants of the hut accept Keade who was still asleep. "Sorry I woke you up" Kagome said looking embarrassed. "and what lady Kagome may I ask were you doing with Inuyasha that you felt he need to disappear into the woods for hours" Miroku asked and you could almost hear the lecherous thoughts turning in his head.

Before anyone could reply a huge boomerang hit him in the back of the head. Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed furiously. They proceeded to recount the story of there encounter with Midoriko and the issue of immortality. "So we can't die" Sango asked unsurely. "Yeah I guess" Kagome said. "what about my Kazanna?" Miroku asked. "I don't know but we can find out cant we." Inuyasha said.

They stepped outside and Miroku pulled away the beads that kept his wind tunnel sealed. The wind erupted from his hand and he quickly sealed it. "It's still there but it can't kill me?" he asked "I suppose so" Kagome said

They went to sleep that night all with a lot to contemplate. Inuyasha slept with his back against he wall and his sword on his shoulder. Kagome not far from him with Shippo next to her curled against her chest.

Sango and Miroku took up the remainder of the space in the hut spaced away from each other until Miroku thought Sango was asleep before inching closer to her until he was just close enough to grope her but far enough to away to still roll away quickly if necessary.

Inuyasha was thinking of Kagome and the surprise he had thought up for her. Once everyone had gone to sleep he scribbled a quick note to Kagome and took off to the village where he could have his gift to Kagome made. He smiled to himself as he ran.

Kagome woke up the next morning to Sango's yell and a resounding slapping sound as her eyes met Miroku nursing a new handprint. Sango was still muttering about lecherous monks. Kagome read Inuyasha'a note and frowned

_Kagome, _

_I will be gone for a few days please don't worry_

_Love,_

_Inuyasha_

She shrugged off the worry that had settled itself in her heart and went about making breakfast. The week went by and she grew worried. On the eighth day of his absence Kagome saw a red dot moving quickly toward the village. Kagome smiled a bit as she watched Inuyasha approach.

Inuyasha smiled as he saw using his keen vision the outline of Kagome standing on the edge of the village 'almost there' he thought

A/N ok I know I said I wouldn't update till I got 5 reviews but I'm weak willed! I mean it this time I wont update till I get 5 reviews.


	4. Higatsuku, the fire sword

Inuyasha ran as fast into the village they almost mistook him for Koga. He had a strange package in his hands and a scowl in place so as not to betray his feelings of nervous excitement.

He spotted Kagome walking through on the path to Keade's hut with a smile on her face.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said running to him and throwing her arms around his neck her body pressed against his on such a way that he blushed furiously barley able to contain himself, 'she smells to damn good' he thought to himself.

He backed slowly out of her embrace and pulled the package out of his haori. "this is for you I figure if we live forever it still aint an excuse for you not to be able to defend yourself" he said gruffly hoping she would like the gift he worked so hard to have made..

She unwrapped the package to find a beautiful shining red sword it glowed like the flames from which it had been made and on the hilt there was a flame inlayed in gold. She grasped it in her hands and felt all of the power it held.

"why the flames?" she asked slightly perplexed but thrilled none the less. " I don't know that sword just kind of made itself that's what Totosai said. "how could it have" she asked confused.

"the sword was forged from your fang so it has your properties making it impossible for anyone other then you to use it Totosai said it is called higatsuku " he said. "my fang?" Kagome said. "Err…yeah meant to tell you about that" he said sheepishly. Kagome glared daggers at him. "I'm sorry alright geez gimme a break" he exclaimed. "keh" she said sounding to much like him for comfort.

"it's beautiful but I still wonder…what attacks can I do with it?" she asked " I don't know but I guess we better find out" he said. Kagome grinned at the prospect of being able to find out what her attacks were. "ok then Inuyasha lets see if you can take me" she said maliciously. "as if you could win" he said getting into a battle stance. She awkwardly imitated his motions and managed to almost land a kick to his right eye.

"ok I think it is safe to say you are a major threat to a wet paper bag if you ever find one that wants to fight you" he smirked. She scowled. He was provoking her he knew it and he was glad for it. Now he would see what she could really do.

She changed tactics and spun gracefully around in a circle concentrating all of her energy into the sword "hatsu homura" (A/N it means hearts flame) she said as a whirlwind of blue flames spun from her sword forming a whip and she gracefully lashed the whip at Inuyasha.

He dodged easily and looked at Kagome with a surprised look of awe on his face. She grinned at him. "I did it" he squealed. "that was your weaker attack with the sword, once we figure out exactly what you can do with your own strength and the swords you might have a chance at beating me…in a million years" he said smugly.

"yeah yeah whatever" she said irritably.

Sango looked up from where she had been watching the two spar with fascination. She was glad that being a hanyou hadn't changed Kaomge as she feared it might. She sighed contentedly and

Stroked kilala. It was going to be a long eternity but they would be ok.

After all what could happen? what no one noticed was the pair of eyes watching in the distance.

Five reviews or no update! I promise this time! See the button down there press it!


	5. sparring and sticky situations

"a red sword? what are you talking about Kagura" Naraku demanded. "the miko she had a red sword, it looks as though she is a hanyou" Kagura said calmly with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"watch them closely Kagura I want to know what that fool Inuyasha is doing at all times" Naraku said coldly "yes master" Kagura said. Her hate of Naraku unvoiced but glowing in her eyes like red embers.

With a quick flit of her wrist she was gone flying on the sky on her feather. Her face impassive. 'Naraku you know I would betray you in a second so why do you not kill me' she thought to herself.

'count your blessings Kagura' Naraku thought to himself. 'for soon they will run out'.

**with Inuyasha and Kagome**

"ok Kagome when you kick pivot to the side more. It is easier to balance that way." Inuyasha said. Demonstrating. "like this" Kagome said trying to imitate him.

no you have to bring your leg down don't keep it up after you kick, it will leave you susceptible to another attack" he reprimanded. She tried again. "here let me help you" he said tired of her mistakes.

Her leg swung up in the air again instead of blocking her Inuyasha grabbed her leg and moved it slightly, so that her balance was perfect. She followed through with the kick and landed on her feet. "I did it" she cried. "finally" he muttered

"I'm doing my best" Kagome yelled walking toward him angrily. "keh whatever wench" he replied flippantly. "Inuyasha" she said warningly.

uh oh' he thought. The wheels in his head slowly turned and just as the word left her lips he pulled her to him and she went down right under him "Inuyasha!" she screamed "what did you do that for" she asked. "you do it to me, now you know how it feels" he replied trying not to notice how close she was to him.

oh you…sit sit sit sit" she yelled seemingly forgetting that she was still pinned underneath him. "good job Kagome now we're stuck like this for a good five minutes" he said smirking. Kagome sighed and Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how her chest rose with the action.

"don't do that" he said blushing. "why not" she said not noticing. She sighed again deeply and his breath hitched in his throat. "I don't see why it matters to you if I sigh after all…" she was cut off by Inuyasha's mouth covering hers.

It was sweet but with an undeniable undertone of need and the kiss quickly turned passionate. His tongue ran across her lips asking entrance which she only to readily gave. Their tongue's danced exploring each other's mouths.

The kiss ended when the need for air became apparent. "I finally found a way to get you to shut your mouth" Inuyasha said in a only slightly sarcastic tone. "well maybe I should start talking more often?" she said. He tried moving and was successful.

A sound came from the bushes behind them and a certain monk rolled out of the bushes. Grinning lecherously. "well what was interesting I wonder what Sango will make of it?" he asked more to himself then to them. "I'm gonna kill you" Inuyash yelled chasing the now terrified monk to the village.

"another day another chance for Inuyasha to try and kill Miroku." she said to herself

(I will not be moved this time I want 15 reviews cause maybe then I will get a few)


End file.
